Question: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-8$ times that expression and then add $9$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $6$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (8x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(8x+6)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{-8(8x+6)}$ do? $-8(8x+6)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(8x+6)+9$.